Warped
by redantc
Summary: Steven falls through the Galaxy Warp, and lands somewhere new. Trapped in the world of Naruto, without the Gems, how will Steven survive?
1. Chapter 1

He fell through the warp.

He could see the fear on their faces as he drifted away into the darkness.

Pearl tried to jump out to grab him, but Garnet held her back.

She was screaming, tears streaming from her face.

They were all crying.

The dark consumed him.

 **Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a good day. A Hokage is never without work, but today there was less than usual. There was little paperwork, the council wasn't in an uproar, and Naruto hadn't caused any property damage with one of his 'pranks.'

It was then that the room was swarmed with ANBU, holding what appeared to be an unconscious child.

Hiruzen felt a headache coming on.

"Can I ask what this is all about?" Hiruzen asked wearily.

The ANBU member's began looking at each other, clearly trying to decide which of them would speak.

Finally the one in the cat mask stepped forward.

"Lord Hokage, we detected a large influx of energy from the forbidden forest, fearing an enemy attack we went to investigate. Upon arriving, we found this child unconscious in a clearing." She said in a profession tone.

"And why did you feel the need to bring him here?" Hiruzen asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just look at him sir." Cat responded.

Hiruzen looked over at the child. He was small, maybe eight or nine. Had light skin and short, curly hair. He was wearing a red shirt, with a prominent yellow star, and blue shorts. His clothes were unusual, but not overly suspicious. Then he saw it, the boys shirt was pulled up revealing a large gem placed on his naval. That wasn't normal. Hiruzen, then began noticing other strange things about the child. His clothes didn't just look strange, they were made from a material he had never seen before. His skin wasn't just light, he was actually a very soft peach. So close to a natural skin color that he doubted anyone would notice without looking for it. Most of all Hiruzen realized that he couldn't feel any chakra coming from the boy, it was almost as if he had less than a civilian. Looking at the gem, Hiruzen knew this couldn't be true.

"Good work bringing him here. You are right this isn't a normal child. Call the hospital and arrange for a private room with guard of no less than Chunin rank. Have them alert me when he is awake" Hiruzen told them.

Hiruzen watched as they took the child away. He sighed, it was just a child, but he could take no risks when it came to protecting his village.

 **One Week Later**

Hiruzen was reading over the notes left by the doctor, who had been assigned to the boy. Apparently the gem was a natural part of the boy's body as there was no evidence that it had been placed there, but that was the least strange part about what they found.

The medics quickly realized that the child's flesh was more difficult to penetrate than the average person. His resistance to blunt forces were even greater than that, the 'test' they used to determine that had gotten more than a few fired. Hiruzen didn't condone hitting children.

Believing that the child had some new kekkei genkai, they began to do more intrusive tests involving sensors. The sensors had sever difficulty sensing the boy, as he apparently, 'blended in with the environment,' along with having no apparent chakra. They moved onto using Hyuuga members after that.

The child did, apparently, have chakra in him. It was just far less than any living being should have. He also didn't have any chakra coils, or pathways, within him. He was utterly incapable of molding chakra. The child was instead filled with something that very closely resembled natural energy. It was almost as though he were a normal part of nature, except for one barely noticeable thing. After testing, his energy was found to have an elemental component attached to it, similar to chakra. The energy had the tang of light and plants, with undertones of crystal. They didn't know if he could use the energy, but it made them weary. He was an unknown.

The council was calling for his blood, some more literally than others. But he refused to act until he could at least speak to him.

Cat appeared in his office, Hiruzen knew what this had to be about.

"He's awake." Cat confirmed, and like that they were gone.

 **Hospital**

Hiruzen appeared at the door, only to find Inoichi preparing to enter.

"What are you doing here" Hiruzen demanded.

"The council sent me to" Inoichi began to say.

Hiruzen cut him off.

"You listen to me not the council." Hiruzen was angry with the council's repeated attempts to undermine him.

"Lord Hokage, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Inoichi stated, almost shaking in fear, as he began to edge away.

"Inoichi stay. In retrospect I could use your abilities when I talk to the child." Hiruzen demanded.

"What do you need me to do, lord Hokage?" Inoichi asked.

"Tell me if the child lies to me at any point in our conversation." Hiruzen needed to be sure that the child wasn't a spy trying to infiltrate there ranks.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." With that they entered the room.

 **The Room**

Hiruzen wasn't prepared to see the child beaming happily at them, while waving.

"Excuse me sir, where am I?" the child asked.

Hiruzen almost went to answer, but he knew he couldn't let himself be taken in if this was a ruse. Hiruzen hardened himself, he wasn't a kind old man. He was the Hokage, who survived through two great wars, which had taken the lives of thousands.

"We'll get to that, but first we have matters to take care of." Hiruzen said, full of authority.

"Okey-dokie." The child responded, completely nonplussed.

"The first matter would be who are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Pearl, says its rude to ask for someone else's name if you haven't introduced yourself first." The child responded.

Hiruzen was taken aback by the childish response. Hiruzen, noted to ask about this 'Pearl' later, clearly the child didn't understand the situation he was in, but still Hiruzen complied.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the man in the corner is Inoichi. Now then, who are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"My name is Steven Quartz Universe!" The child, Steven, yelled excitedly.

Steven Quartz Universe, Hiruzen wasn't expecting that. Steven was clearly a foreign name, as he had never heard it before, and Hiruzen was sure he would remember the surname Universe.

"Where are you from Steven?" Hiruzen was curious.

"Beach City, the best place in the world!" Steven yelled, apparently the coma hadn't dampened this child.

"Where is this Beach City?" Hiruzen asked, he had never heard of this place before.

"It's on the Beach." Steven responded.

Hiruzen was sure the child was mocking him, he supposed he could just ask about it later.

"Steven this is very important, why are you here?" Hiruzen leaned forward as he asked.

Steven looked confused for a second, before remembering.

"I was coming back home with the gems, but I fell through the warp." Steven looked a bit concerned at this point.

More unfamiliar terms.

"Where am I." Steven asked, but was cut off.

"Who are these gems you mentioned." Hiruzen felt bad for cutting the child off, but he needed to know.

"You know, the Crystal Gems. We protect the Earth from bad guys." Steven responded enthusiastically.

Hiruzen was sure the child was lying to him, so he looked back toward Inoichi, who nodded in the negative. The child was telling the true, who were these 'Crystal Gems,'

"Can you tell a bit more about the Crystal Gems" Hiruzen pressed.

"Well there's Pearl, she's really protective and hates messes. Amethyst she's fun, and eats everything. Garnet is the leader, since my mom…. Well she's kinda of scary, but once you get to know her she's a big softy. Then there's Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, but there not really Crystal Gems. And lastly there's me." Steven said happily.

"Why are you called the Crystal Gems" Hiruzen pressed further, Steven still hadn't given anything of use.

"Oh, that's because we're gems, well half-gem in my case." Steven said patting his stomach.

Now they were getting somewhere.

"Steven what are gems?" Hiruzen asked.

"Gems are gems. Wait that's not a good explanation. How did Pearl put it. Oh yeah, I remember. Gems are a species of sentient gem-like entities who project a light based hard hologram as a body. Gems require no substance to survive, however can eat if they chose to. Gems are effectively immortal so long as there gem is unharmed. Gems have different abilities based on their gem-type, however most have the ability to shapeshift and summon a weapon." Steven stated monotone as if reciting something from memory.

That was a lot to take in.

"Now, where am I." Steven asked urgently.

Hiruzen could see no harm in telling him.

"You're in Konoha." Hiruzen stated

"Konoha?" Steven echoed.

"Where's that?" Steven was pretty sure he hadn't heard of this place before.

Once again Hiruzen was confused. How could he not know Konoha, it was one of the great villages.

"It's in the land of fire." Hiruzen explained further, hoping to see some spark of recognition.

Realization was dawning on Steven, he had fallen through the warp. Lost forever.

"I need to see a map." Steven yelled panicking now.

Hiruzen complied, and quickly supplied him with a map.

After a moment of frantically looking through the map, Steven spoke.

"This isn't where I come from." Steven said solemnly. His smile was gone now.

"What do you mean Steven" Hiruzen asked in mild concern.

"I fell through the warp, things that fall through the warp don't come back." Steven said, monotone.

"What's 'the warp.'" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm not sure how it works, but the gems use it to travel on and off planet. While you're in it the world goes black and you're floating in a black void, with a wall of light stopping you from falling out. Pearl once told me that things that fall into the void are lost forever. I fell. Now I'm somewhere else." Steven grew distressed during his explanation.

"I'm sorry." Hiruzen didn't know what else to say.

"I'm going to leave you alone now, sorry for the distress I have caused." With that both Hiruzen and Inoichi left the room. Steven was staring off into the distance.

 **Hey guys, not sure how far I'll get with this story. It's been raddling around in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out. There's not too many SU stories that focus on Steven, so I wanted something with him separated from the gems, hopefully stimulating similar stories. Also Steven seems like a good character to put into the Naruto Universe. He appears weak, but has a great variety of abilities.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days later**

While Hiruzen hadn't spoken about his meeting with Steven, word had slipped to the council about his possible Kekkei Genkai, and now they were demanding more information.

Hiruzen was weary about possibly upsetting Steven again, but he had heard from the nurses that he was back to being the happy child he had met. Now was the best time to talk to him.

 **Later**

Hiruzen was once more in Steven's room with Inoichi. Steven was surprisingly happy to see them.

"Steven, sorry about this I have more questions that I need you to answer." Hiruzen said.

"That's okay, Mr. Sarutobi, let's do this." Steven responded determinedly. Hiruzen swore he could see stars in his eyes

"Hiruzen is fine, last time you said that gems had abilities based on their 'type' can you tell me more about that." Hiruzen needed to know what these 'gems' were capable of should they prove themselves a danger. Granted, however, Steven had told him that he was farther away than they could reach.

"Pearl told me that gems were created with a purpose, and the abilities they had were for that purpose only. There is some deviation, a few gems have had extra, or fewer abilities. But this is extremely rare." Steven was once more reciting from memory.

Hiruzen noticed something peculiar about Steven's word choice.

"Steven you said gems are created, not born." Hiruzen knew this was something deeper than a mistakenly chosen word.

Steven snapped out of his partial trance, and began to look uncomfortable.

"Yeah, gems aren't born, at least not how humans are. Pearl was compared gem birth to a virus, there's these huge drills that inject gemetic material into a planet, and a few years later out pops a gem. However like a virus, it will eventually kill its host. Gem birth drains the planet of life leaving it a barren waste land. That's what started the war." Steven was clutching his shirt at his navel as he explained.

"The war?" Hiruzen knew that this would be important.

"My Mom, Rose Quartz, she loved the earth. She didn't want to see it lifeless, so she started an uprising of gems against the Diamonds, they were known as the Crystal Gems. Eventually she… she shattered Pink Diamond. It won the war, but my dad once said there's no such thing as a good war. Millions of gems were shattered, and those that weren't were corrupted into monsters who didn't even know who they were. In the end all that was left of the Crystal Gems was my mom, Pearl, and Garnet. Protecting the world from the corrupted gems, and trying to save them. Eventually they found Amethyst in the kindergarten, she was the only good thing to come from the situation." Steven's eyes were hard, he looked older now.

"I'm sorry Steven, I know this is hard, but I need more information." Hiruzen didn't like the look in Steven's eyes, he looked tired.

"Who are the Diamonds?" Hiruzen asked.

"The Diamonds rule the gems. There was once four of them: Yellow, Blue, White, and Pink. Gems are meant to follow them, it's as much a part of them as their duty. Gems are created loyal, they pop out fully grown. Ready to do what they were created for. It's hard to deny them. I've only met two of them, Blue and Yellow. They were giants, even grieving for their lost sister, they were terrifying. Blue could force others to feel her sadness, its crushing, and Yellow could poof gems at will." Steven was somber, his apparent childishness gone entirely.

"Could you tell me about gems and their abilities?" Hiruzen wanted to change topics, he knew all he needed to about the Diamonds.

"Rubies are the most common gem, they're small and not very smart. However they can fuse into a giant Ruby, making them dangerous." Steven explained monotone, before realizing he once more said something that needed more information.

"Gems are capable of fusing together into larger more powerful gems. Gems of the same type create larger versions of themselves, while gems of different types create new gems. Gem fusions are powerful, but unstable, the fusion is based on the relationship of the two gems and easily split apart." Steven continued.

'That is a dangerous ability.' Hiruzen thought to himself

"Pearls are servants, or slaves, they aren't supposed to do much besides basic tasks. They can hold items in their gems, and can control dust. Pearl, my Pearl, also learned that she can shoot lasers. Sapphires only have one eye, but they can see the future. Also they have ice powers." Steven was happy to talk about the gems.

"Wait they can see the future?" Hiruzen was worried about that kind of ability.

"Well Garnet, she's a fusion of Saphire and Ruby, says she can see possible futures." Steven thought back to when she had transferred over some of her abilities.

Hiruzen knew enough about gems for the moment. It was time to get to why he was here.

"Enough about gems, what can you do Steven." Hiruzen asked.

"Well, I have my mom's gem. So I have her powers, but I'm not very good at using them. First, I can create a bubble around me, and I can kind of control what it does. I can summon her shield, but it makes me tired. I can shapeshift a little. I can make plants come to life, but they don't really listen to me. I can also heal things with my spit, my mom used her tears. I can also float, enter people dreams, and take over people, but I was told that was rude." Steven was counting on his fingers.

Hiruzen was a bit stunned at the variety of his abilities, despite his lack of chakra he could still make himself a threat.

"Would you care to demonstrate your abilities Steven?" Hiruzen needed to what he could do.

"Sure, do you want me to do it here or…." Steven trailed off

"Of course not, we'll go to the training grounds. Inoichi would you mind getting Kakashi to test him." Hiruzen asked.

"At once Lord Hokage." Inoichi replied

"And make sure he isn't late." Hiruzen specified.

"I'll do my best." With that he disappeared into a bunch of leafs.

Hiruzen put his hand onto Steven's shoulder and did the same.

 **Training Grounds**

Steven was at the hospital and then wasn't. He looked at Hiruzen with stars in his eyes.

"How did you do that, are you a gem?" Steven asked

"No, no. I'm just an old man. What you saw was me using chakra, all living things have it, but only shinobi can shape it to do amazing things." Hiruzen explained.

"Wow, can I do that." Steven excitedly asked.

"I'm sorry Steven, but it seems like you are unable to use chakra." Hiruzen told him.

Steven was saddened for a moment before bouncing back.

Kakashi appeared before them.

"What do you need Lord Hokage." Kakashi asked.

"I need you to test young Steven here." Hiruzen explained.

"Wait, you called me out here to fight a child?" Kakashi asked with incredulity.

"Not fight exactly, Steven here has strange abilities, I want to see what they can do." Hiruzen stated.

It was at this point that Steven walked up to Kakashi, hand raised ready to shake.

"Hi, I'm Steven Universe. Nice to meet you." Steven told him smiling brightly.

Mildly shocked, Kakashi returned the handshake, responding simply Kakashi.

"Well lets waste no time, Steven do you know what a spar is?" Hiruzen asked

"It's when you fight with someone to practice right?" Steven asked, he hadn't really done that since he fought Amethyst and ruined the ruins.

"That's correct Steven, I want you to spar with Kakashi, is that okay." Hiruzen would stop if he said no.

Steven nodded, he was in. He was determined to show what he was capable of.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked, almost bored.

Steven nodded once, more.

Kakashi dashed toward Steven, planning on taking him out early, but before he made contact he was pushed back by what appeared to be a pink rose enveloping the boy. Steven now stood in a translucence pink bubble.

Kakashi was surprised, but didn't let it show. He had to get through that bubble. Pulling out his kunai, Kakashi once more dashed toward Steven. This time he managed to actually hit, but it made little difference. Despite the strength of the stab, the kunai slid off the bubble with making a mark. Cutting his losses, Kakashi jumped back, it was a good thing he did.

Spike arose from the bubbles surface, and Steven began rushing toward Kakashi. Steven was oddly fast for his size, but Kakashi was faster. Kakashi kept dodging each time Steven was about to hit. Kakashi, however, wouldn't let himself be pushed back by someone half his size, and went back on the attack.

To Steven's surprise Kakashi began to shoot fire out of his mouth, it slid off his bubble with no effect.

Kakashi needed more power to get through that bubble, or else Steven would crush/stab him with his bubble. Then it hit him, he was carrying around explosive tags. Tying one to his kunai, Kakashi through it at Steven exploding on impact. The explosion slowed him briefly, but had done nothing else. He needed more. Kakashi through all of his tags at once, the explosion was deafening. Smoke clouded the area.

It was quiet, too quiet. Kakashi was beginning to worry that he had killed the kid, but as the smoke cleared he found that there was nothing. Where had the kid gone? He looked around and saw no sign of Steven anywhere. Then a shadow descended.

Kakashi, jumped away, only to find Steven's pink, spiked ball in a crater, where he had been standing. Steven looked tired, and Kakashi was proud to see a few crack forming in the bubble. It was then that Steven jumped. His bubble went into the air, and then it kept going high into the sky. Kakashi was mystified, as the bubble reached heights greater, than ever before. This quickly turned into terror as the sphere began to descend. Fire surrounded the bubble as it neared the earth. It exploded when it hit the earth, fire was everywhere. Kakashi barely escaped, but when he looked back he found Steven's bubble had popped on impact. Steven himself looked winded, and a few bruises, but the determined look was still set firm on his face. Steven, charged at Kakashi once again.

Kakashi was surprised, he had assumed that once the bubble popped the kid would start trying to avoid him, but here he was running right at him. Kakashi didn't bother to get out of the way, he simple slid into a fighting stance. He was confident that he could take on a kid in hand to hand.

Kakashi went to punch Steven, hopefully ending the fight, but as his fist neared a shield formed on Steven's arm blocking the punch. The intense reverberation Kakashi felt from the shield, stunned him. Steven knocked Kakashi's arm out of the way, and hit him in the stomach. Kakashi felt his body give way, as he was sent flying away.

Kakashi coughed up a small amount of blood, as he got up. Kakashi now realized that Steven posed an actual threat to him. He needed to keep his distance, another one of those punches would take him out for sure. Kakashi jumped into the trees, and began to do the hand signs for a distanced jutsu. A pink shield flew at his head, cleaving the tree behind him. Kakashi had to keep moving as more came after him, he had to end this. Raising his headband, Kakashi revealed his sharingan. The chirping of birds flooded the area, as a spear of electricity formed at his hand. Kakashi was just a blur as he charged Steven, who simply raised his shield. A gong sounded as Kakashi hit the shield. The shockwave formed nearly unrooted the surrounding trees. Kakashi, hand still alight with electricity continued to push against Steven. Steven was gradually being pushed back. Soon the electricity faded, as did Steven's shield. They were both tired. Kakashi, however, was determined to win. Kakashi pulled a kunai, and held it against Steven's throat. Staring him down, Kakashi simply said, "I win."

Steven smiled, "Good Job, thanks for the practice."

Steven, then fell face first to the ground, exhausted.

Kakashi fell moments later.

 **Later**

Kakashi was shaken awake, by an angry Hiruzen.

"What were you thinking, you used your Chidori, an assassination jutsu, on a child. What were you thinking, and that move at the end you threatened to slit his throat." Hiruzen yelled.

Kakashi was stunned, as he realized that Hiruzen was right. He could have killed a child.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage, I was caught up in the fight, and lost sight. Please forgive me." Kakashi asked, groveling.

"Get up Kakashi, that's pathetic. Steven is alive, and that's what matters. However I am still quite angry with you. Now, what's your assessment of Steven's abilities." Hiruzen asked.

Standing up, dusting off his pants, Kakashi looks off into the distance for a moment thinking of how to respond. "Steven has a great defense, which he uses to press his opponent. The variety of his power's easily caught me off guard, and his strength and speed are nothing to laugh at. That being said I would put him as a high chunin. While he did force my hand, that was only because he had the element of surprise. I'm sure that if his abilities became known he would be far less effective."

Hiruzen was inclined to agree with his assessment.

It was at this time Steven woke up, and walked up to the men.

Steven noticed Kakashi was injured from the fight.

"Mr. Kakashi, let me help you with that." Quicker than Kakashi could react, Steven licked his hand and slapped him. Kakashi watched as his wounds began to close.

"Well that settles it, Steven would you like to become a ninja for the hidden leaf." Hiruzen saw how formidable Steven could be, saw an opportunity to strengthen his village.

Steven looked off before responding, "I'm sorry Mr. Sarutobi, but the gems are probably looking for me, and if I join you guys I might not be here when they show up."

Hiruzen understood, but was mildly disappointed. "I understand Steven, we'll have you put in an orphanage until your guardians come, and get you."

Steven was confused, "Why would I need to be put into an orphanage."

"Well children your age can't be allowed to…" Hiruzen trailed off as he realized he forgot to ask Steven something important.

"Steven… how old are you exactly." Hiruzen asked hesitantly.

"I'm fourteen!" Steven responded enthusiastically

Hiruzen and Kakashi were shocked, Steven looked at most ten, but he was older than the academy students.

Coming out of his shock, Hiruzen made a different offer, "I suppose I could offer you an apartment, if you are willing to pay for its upkeep."

Steven quickly agreed.

 **Finally done. If I continue this story next chapter is going to be a one year time skip. The Kakashi/ Steven fight was something that I have had planned for a long time, along with a few other events such as Steven's job in konoha, his various relationships, and another fight scene further along. But I get so bored righting the events inbetween. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven woke up to his empty apartment. It had been almost a year since he had arrived in Konoha, and the Gems had yet to arrive. In his darker moments, he started to think that they might never come for him, but he knew he couldn't let himself think like that. It might take a long time, but some day he would be back in Beach City.

He had changed. Steven now looked to be around twelve. He still fell short of his true age, fifteen, but at least he was no longer eight. His age was based on his mentality, and his separation from the Gems had forced him to grow.

Steven had gotten a job at Inoichi's flower store. With Inoichi's daughter nearing the end of academy life, she no longer had the time to tend to plants in her spare time, leaving Steven to pick up the slack. He enjoyed the work, it was nice watching the plants grow, without fear of them gaining sentience. That is not to say, that he hadn't used his powers on any of the plants. There was still currently an infestation of Watermelon Stevens in the forest of death, but he was beginning to learn how to use his powers in the same manner his mother had. Now not every plant that touched his spit came to life, some just grew, or only gained minimal sentience. Inoichi was testing some gem-flowers Steven had created, similar to the moss his mother had made, to see if they posed any form of danger. However, should they prove safe, he told Steven that he fully planned to sell them.

Steven also got to meet a lot of nice people working at the store. Many of the civilians now knew Steven by name, his overwhelming happiness and excitement made him extremely popular. Strangely enough, he didn't see many ninja at his workplace. Heck, he hadn't even met Ino yet. Granted that her current unavailability was the entire reason he was working there. The only ninja that he interacted with regularly, sans Inoichi, was Tenten.

 **Eight Months Ago**

Steven had met Tenten at the local ninja supply store. Steven had been exploring the village, when he caught sight of a large sword. It was so similar to his mother's that Steven had no choice but to investigate.

Tenten was looking for a new Bo staff, when she caught sight of an eight year old walk into a weapon store. Naturally she was planning on removing him and returning him to his parents, but then she caught him staring down a large sword on the wall. She couldn't help but wonder why, of all things, that sword had caught his eye. Having a love for weapons, she couldn't help but to find out. Walking over to the child, Tenten decided to first introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Tenten." She said bending over so she could be eye-to-eye with the child. The child snapped his gaze away from the sword, surprised, but quickly recollected himself.

"Hi Tenten, I'm Steven." The child, Steven, said while putting his out, clearly expecting a handshake. Tenten giggled at the action, but complied.

"So Steven, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked, leaning forward.

Steven looked around for a second, before realizing where he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I wasn't allowed in here. I just saw people walking in. and assumed that it was open to everyone. I'll leave right now." Steven said frantically, afraid he had broken some kind of rule.

"No, no. You're allowed in here it's just strange for someone your age to be in here." Tenten said quickly, trying to calm him down.

Steven did calm down, however he was kind of confused about the age part. He was older, than the girl in front of him. Was he too old?

Tenten, not noticing Steven's confusion, began to grin widely.

"So I noticed you staring down that sword up there, do you like swords?" Tenten was amused at the prospect of finding a child entranced by a weapon.

"What, no. Well I mean swords are okay. Connie and Pearl use swords, and I like them. But, I use a shield. Pearl tried to teach me once to use a sword, but I wasn't very good at it." Steven was a little put out at the end.

"Wait, then why were you looking at that sword?" There were a lot of things in there Tenten didn't understand about what Steven said, but he had definitely not answered why he was so focused on that sword.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but it looks a little like my mom's sword. But, you know, not pink." Steven was rubbing the back of his neck while he said this.

The pieces were coming together in Tenten's mind. Steven's mother was a sword user. She was probably gone now, given Steven's lack of chaperone, and the sword reminded him of her. She felt bad for the kid, she was an orphan after all. Maybe she could take him under her wing, and show him a few tricks.

"Wow, your mom must have been really strong to carry that huge sword. How about this, I can train you to use a sword, and you can come back when your bigger." Tenten was smiling heavily while she said this.

Steven wasn't really sure what she meant about coming back when he was bigger, he could easily lift that sword as is, but he returned her grin, stars in his eyes. Steven Quartz Universe would finally learn to use a sword!

Tenten would meet with Steven every day in the training grounds, after she was out of the academy and Steven off of work. Tenten quickly learned about Steven's strength and durability quickly, but training was still slow. Steven was way to use to relying solely on his shield, which she later banned him from using. Even though Steven didn't have her attitude with weapons, she still liked the kid. The two of them started to hang out, even when not training. Steven had latched onto her.

Their relationship was strange to the outsider: they were always walking around holding hand, laughing and smiling brightly. Most assumed they were brother and sister, however Tenten was a known orphan. Those who knew of their training would put them as master and student, but they were far too close for that to be the only truth. Occasionally academy students would joke that Tenten was dating a child, and if Steven was a few years older many would assume the same. The truth was they were friends, and equals. Despite his age, Tenten found Steven to be oddly mature at times. Steven was always there providing her support. Tenten was often mocked for her focus on weaponry, and, at times, considered walking another path. Steven helped her to ignore the other students, and keep determined.

One day, Tenten decided to show Steven her Tsunade shrine, and proceeded to fangirl for a few hours. When she finally looked back at Steven, she was surprised to see his face twisted in sadness. Tenten asked him what was wrong, he off handedly mentioned she reminded him of a girl from his old town, Connie. Tenten joked that this 'Connie' had been Steven's girlfriend, but she noticed Steven's conflicted expression. Steven began apologizing repeatedly to her, for comparing her to his Connie. She didn't know what was wrong, so she asked.

Steven responded, "You're you, no one else. I'm not here because you're Connie, I'm here because you're Tenten: One of the greatest people I have ever met."

That was one of nicest things anyone had ever told Tenten, she hugged him. It was that day Tenten learned Steven was hurt, and she vowed to be there for him.

That's how things were for a few months, they were close. Closer than anyone else. Then, Tenten graduated the academy. She was so happy, the two of them spent the whole day celebrating. Unfortunately, Tenten now spent an ever increasing amount of time with her team. She told him of her teacher, an insane man dedicated to training. With missions she was gone even longer. Sure they still met, but it was rare these days. Steven felt alone.

 **Present**

Steven was on his way to work, when a dog-masked ninja appeared in front of him. Handing him a letter, the ninja only said, "I'm sorry" before disappearing.

Steven, opening the letter, felt tears come to his eyes. He ran toward the hospital. Tenten was hurt.

When Steven got to the hospital, he found out that Tenten's team had gotten jumped by bandits around two days ago. The doctors said she was fine, but he had to see her.

Tenten smiled brightly when she saw Steven, who quickly went in for a hug. She had chakra exhaustion, but besides that she was fine.

Still though, one of his friends had been hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. He was a Crystal Gem, he was supposed to protect people.

Steven left the hospital determined, he knew what he had to do.

Steven barged into Hiruzen's office.

"Make me a ninja!" Steven yelled.

Hiruzen just smiled.

 **Next time, Steven in the academy. Also some notes about Steven's character: he is slightly older than Tenten, however she does not know that and will also not notice his growth until later. Steven is also a touchy kind of guy, he holds hands with people. Also if I make it that far into the story, he will have an immense growth spurt. Side note if you want to take the premise feel free.**


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't know what to make of him, one day he just showed up.

He introduced himself proudly as, "Steven Quartz Universe."

He didn't look like much. Soft was a good way to describe him.

He also wore, a bright red shirt with a star in the center. A target if they had ever saw one, granted it was more appealing than the bright orange jumper Naruto wore.

They were ninja, albeit in training, and knew there had to be some reason he was allowed in so late.

They quickly decided that the kid was some kind of idiot. During the lecture portion of the class, he kept asking questions about the most basic information. Eventually Iruka told him to stay after class.

Kiba asked Steven how he couldn't know where the Land of Wind was, he response of never being in school before didn't help his image.

In shuriken practice. Steven managed to miss every throw, the class laughed at him, however he just laughed with them.

In sparring, they almost felt bad Steven was paired with Sasuke. Steven just smiled brightly.

"Good luck." Steven called loudly to his opponent.

Sasuke just glared.

When they were told to go, Steven just stood there as Sasuke charged.

A few girls were cheering Sasuke on, while the rest were taking bets on how long it would take for Steven to be downed.

Sasuke went to punch Steven in his face, but only found empty air.

Steven had dodged, he was faster than he looked.

Sasuke tried hitting him again, to the same result. He then jumped back.

Steven was still standing there, smile in place. The crowd was beginning to turn on Sasuke, who apparently couldn't hit a stationary target.

Sasuke was getting angry, angry that he couldn't beat this idiot, who by all accounts should already be done. He charged again, fists a blur.

Nothing hit, but when he broke away again. Sasuke found that Steven was growing tired. Sweat was dripping down his brow, but that infuriating smile was still in place. He was going to wipe that smile away.

Charging again, Sasuke was surprised to find that his fists did not return to him. He found Steven had grabbed him, he was trapped. Doing the only thing he could think of Sasuke contorted his body, and kicked Steven right in his stupid face.

It hurt, but not who it was supposed to. Sasuke yelled out in pain, Steven let go of him and stared in concern. A large bruise formed on Sasuke's leg. Iruka called the match, and quickly grabbed Sasuke to get him treatment. Ignoring Steven's pleas to let him help.

Sasuke later realized that Steven hadn't tried to hit him a single time, it made him all the angrier.

Rather than the class being impressed by Steven's victory, they instead wrote it off as a fluke do to his freakishly hardhead.

In the next weeks, Steven stopped being called up for spars, and he didn't have to do jutsu practice. It was found out that the Hokage had told the teachers of Steven's bloodline. But a secret shared by many hands is known to all, it wasn't long until the students found out.

They treated him differently after that, they were scared at first. He was an unknown. It later came out as well that he couldn't use chakra.

Sasuke was no longer quite in class, he now spent his time proclaiming his bloodlines superiority to Steven's.

The year went by quietly for Steven, he didn't make any new friends, but he didn't really need them. He had Tenten, and he was going to protect her. He quit his job to join the academy, Inoichi understood. He didn't tell her yet, he didn't want her to worry.

Nearing graduation, Iruka pulled him to the side after class.

Apparently he had to be able to replicate the abilities of two of the three academy justsu to become a ninja. Steven wasn't worried, one of Tenten's teammates, Lee, passed without chakra, and Steven had his abilities to fall back on.

Standing in line to be tested, Sasuke took won last change to mock Steven.

"I guess this is where you fail, and the real ninja here passes. Your bloodline may have let you humiliate me, but it pales to the Sharingan. You can't even use chakra, how did you expect to be a ninja?" Sasuke stated smugly.

Steven did not respond, he was up.

Iruka smiled at him, "Okay, Steven quickly replace yourself with a block of wood."

Steven could try to move quickly enough to go unnoticed, but he knew it was a futile effort.

"Sorry Mr. Iruka, can't." Steven was smiling as he said this.

Iruka nodded sadly, "Okay, disguise your appearance."

Steven smiled even brighter, he could do this.

A light peaked out from underneath his shirt, and then Steven started to stretch.

Steven stood as tall as Iruka now, his hair shoulder length and wavy. His face was longer, sans for the still child-sized clothes, here stood a new person.

The class was surprised at Steven's transformation, and more than a few wanted to question the gem visible in his naval. They were quickly quieted by Iruka, who merely nodded toward Steven. Steven returned to his normal form, light fading from his gem.

"Okay Steven, just make two copies of yourself and you pass." Iruka was sure he was about to see something interesting.

"All right guys come out." Steven yelled.

The class looked around confused before two, strangely colored, children broke into the room.

Looking closer the class broke out into a panic, those weren't children. They had a hard watermelon-like exterior, their eyes were small and beady. They had no mouth to speak of, in fact they had no orifices at all.

Iruka pulled out a shuriken, ready to attack.

Steven spoke again, "I told you guys not to break anything, now get over here."

They nodded and began to walk toward them. Iruka now realized that they vaguely resembled Steven. While they looked different, their silhouette was exactly the same. In the dark there would be no telling the difference.

"A bit unorthodox, but you pass Steven, good job." Iruka smiled brightly at Steven as he handed him his headband.

Steven returned the smile, before tying the band around his head.

"Ok guys, you can return to the forest." Steven told the Watermelons.

They saluted, and proceeded to jump through the window. Screams were heard in the distance.

"Steven, is it okay to just let them go like that?" Iruka was concerned about the damage they could cause.

"What do you mean, they're just going home." Steven replied in confusion.

"Wait, you didn't make them." Iruka was kind of scared now.

"Well, not them per say, but the first ones yeah. There's now a bunch of them in the forest." Steven said, oddly happy at the prospect.

Iruka didn't know how to respond this, and let him go.

Steven now had to tell Tenten.

 **That Night**

Steven left Tenten a note, telling her to meet him for Ramen that night. A bit strange, but hey she hadn't seen him recently

Steven was already there when she arrived, the two hugged and quickly ordered their meals.

"Steven, how are things going? You're always busy at work, and we haven't really talked in a while." Tenten asked, head resting in her hands as she stared at Steven, waiting for his response.

Steven started looking nervous, and was sweating.

"Yeah… about that." Steven was rubbing his neck. This was going to be hard.

Tenten's resulting "What" was heard across the village.

"But, how!" Tenten was looking for anything to fuel her denial.

"Remember when you were in the hospital, well you were hurt, and there was nothing I could do. So I kind of asked the Hokage to put me into the academy after that." Steven spoke quickly.

"But…but you're so young!" Tenten was grasping for straws here, but there was no way they would graduate a nine-year old from the academy.

"Tenten, what are you talking about?" Tenten had been saying things like that since she met him, it hadn't really been an issue until this point. But now, Steven had to know.

"Steven you're like nine, there's no way the Hokage would put you in the academy." Tenten was in denial.

Nine? Tenten though he was nine. How did she think he was nine? Sure he was a bit small when they first met, but he had grown. Wait, she went to his birthday party. How did she not know how old he was?

Steven was irritated, but then saw the look on Tenten's face. Tenten looked like she was about to break. He had to calm her down. Steven took her hand in his.

"Tenten, I'm not nine." He spoke gently.

"What, of course you're…" Tenten looked at Steven, and realized he was almost as tall as her. How he was so small when they met, and it had only been a year. He looked to be only slightly younger, than her.

"Tenten, I'm fifteen." Steven said, still as gently as he could.

Tenten felt a sense of vertigo. Steven, tiny Steven, was older than her. It couldn't be true, because if it were it meant he was telling the truth. That he was now in danger, because she was stupid and got hurt.

"That's not possible." Tenten was almost hysterical at this point.

"We should have had this conversation a while ago." Steven sighed, rolling up his shirt.

Tenten could only stare at the pink gem.

"My mother was a Gem, Rose Quartz. She gave her life so that I could be born. My dad raised me for a few years, before I moved in with the Gems. They weren't human, and as I grew up I realized neither was I, at least not fully. I don't age like normal people do, Gems don't age. Pearl once told me that I might live forever, like them. I don't like thinking about it. But my age is based on how old I feel. I was eight for years, I didn't realize until Connie pointed it out on my fourteenth birthday. I only started to get older when I arrived in Konoha." Steven looked tired as he explained, far older than his fifteen years.

It clicked for Tenten, Steven was fifteen, Steven was a ninja, but most importantly Steven looked ashamed. Ashamed that he wasn't entirely human.

Tenten put her hand against Steven's gem, it was warm, pink light softly began to radiate. Steven looked startled at the action.

"Steven, I don't care about who you're parents are, or even if you're not human. You're you that's all I care about." Tenten giggled at the end, parroting what Steven had told her all those years ago. Tenten moved her head closer.

"I just want you to be safe, please don't get hurt." Tenten spoke those words softly. She rested her head against Steven's neck.

It was at this point she realized that the entire are had gone silent. She looked around and realized that everyone was staring at her.

'Why are they…' Tenten thought to herself, before she remembered what Steven had told her. Steven was fifteen, sure he looked younger, but not by much. She had her face nearly pressed into his, he was holding her hand, and she had her hand on his stomach. It looked like she…

Tenten quickly let go of Steven, and returned to her seat. Both of their faces were red.

She though she would die of embarrassment, so many people had seen them, she fled the area leaving Steven alone.

Steven didn't know what to do, he was quite frankly confused about this whole situation. He decided to just pay his bill and leave. Ayame was smiling at him as he handed her the money.

 **Next Day**

Steven woke up early, and went to the academy for team placement. Things were quite at first until Kiba spoke up.

"Hey Steven, where's your girlfriend." He yelled as obnoxiously as possible.

Girlfriend? Steven didn't have a girlfriend, what was he talking about?

Steven decided to ignore him rather than voice his confusion. However it did not stop the following argument.

"There's no way he has a girlfriend, shut up Kiba." A blond girl yelled in the background, wait… was that Ino. How hadn't he recognized her before?

"Tell that to the girl cuddeling up to him at Ichiraku last night." Kiba yelled in return.

Wait, was he talking about Tenten?

"Stop lying for attention Kiba. There's no way anyone would be with a loser like him." Sasuke was just being mean now.

"Oh yeah, well Naruto was there too, right Naruto." Kiba now was looking at the bright orange child who had somehow snuck in.

"Wait, are you talking about that Steven kid, and the girl at Ichiraku last night. Yeah I saw them, when Iruka took me out." Naruto stated smugly. Luckily this drew in a conversation about how he was here in the first place when he failed the test.

Steven didn't realize so many people had been there last night.

Iruka finally arrived, and began to put people in teams. At the end Steven realized he had not been called, so he decided to ask.

Iruka looked toward Steven, blushing slightly. This 'proof' only made Kiba smugger.

"Steven do your abilities, you are up for special assignment. Report to the Hokage immediately." With that Steven left.

 **Later**

"Steven, due to your abilities I'm giving you the title of special chunin. Congratulations, your job is to act as an alternating forth member to the current teams providing them extra coverage should they need it." Hiruzen stated.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." Steven said with a mock salute, making Hiruzen laugh.

"Now then about your current team placement" Hiruzen started, but was quickly cut off.

"Oh, can I be placed on Tenten's team please!" Steven asked with stars in his eyes.

"Maybe later, but for now you're going to be a part of Kakashi's team. They're a bit more… volatile than the rest." Hiruzen knew they needed more people than he could give. He loved Naruto, but he was the most likely to get hurt, not to mention the demon in him.

Steven agreed, a little saddened, but he would still see Tenten.

Steven Universe was now part of Team Seven.

 **Finally done with this part, yes. Honestly, I changed my setup slightly. I originally planned for him to meet more people, have more connects, ect… But I'm lazy. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Kakashi." Steven yelled as he ran toward the group.

"Oh hey Steven, I was wondering when you'd show up. Also it's just Kakashi." Kakashi said, eye twisting into a U.

"What's that idiot doing here." Sasuke asked.

"I forgot to tell you guys. Steven here is going to be acting as our fourth member when we go out on missions." Kakashi told his team, eye smile widening.

"If he's part of the team why didn't he have to do the bell test?" Naruto yelled angrily, he was still sore over being left tied up.

"Steven here isn't really a part of our team. He's actually going to be working with all of the genin team, but Lord Hokage put us as his station team. Understand?" Kakashi followed.

Naruto really didn't, but he didn't voice it.

"What's a second idiot going to do for us, isn't having Naruto bad enough, and he can actually use chakra." Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi really wasn't liking Sasuke's attitude.

"Steven is here because he is stronger than you, stronger than most of the genin, in fact he almost beat me when he first got here. Steven is here so annoying, over privileged pretty boys like you don't die there first time out of the village, got it." Kakashi was using more than a small amount of killing intent, and was happy to see a small bead of sweat drip down Sasuke's face.

"Cha, there's no way that idiot is stronger than my Sasuke." Sakura yelled

Kakashi, then turned to her.

Sakura had passed out from fear, and Sasuke was still rolled up into a ball. Leaving only Steven, Naruto, and Kakashi.

Steven realized that he had never introduced himself to Naruto.

"Nice to finally meet you Naruto." Steven said.

"We were in a class together for half a year." Naruto deadpanned.

"Still though, it's our first time talking to each other." Steven retorted happily.

Naruto squinted in thought as he realized, that they had in fact never spoken before.

"Could you tell me a bit about yourself?" Steven asked

 **Later**

Sasuke, and Sakura, awoke to find Steven and Naruto laughing together.

"Hey, if you guys are through with being passed out, introduce yourself to your new member. Sasuke first." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke did as he was told.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and I hate…" Sasuke paused for a second to glare at Steven.

"I hate you, and I plan to kill a certain person in the future." Sasuke finished.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke, I'm Steven Quartz Universe. I like plants, and sword training, oh and snacks. I hate comparisons, and my dream is to get back to my family." Steven replied happily, completely unaffected by Sasuke's clear distain.

"Wait, Steven since when do you use a sword?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Oh, I started training a few months after I got here. I'm still not very good at it, but maybe someday I'll be as good as Pearl!" Steven replied excitedly.

"If you have a sword, why don't you have it with you?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Well I keep it at home, it's just a training sword." Steven answered.

"Wait, you left your weapon at home. You're a ninja you should always have your equipment with you in case of a battle." Sakura attempted to lecture Steven.

Steven simply raised his arm, allowing his translucent pink shield to form.

Naruto and Sakura, looked amazed at it amazed.

"Big deal, you can summon a _shield_. What's that going to do in a real fight?" Sasuke baited.

Steven threw his shield, cutting down a tree on impact. Sasuke had nothing to add.

"Wow, how did you do that? Can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"It's probably his bloodline you idiot, and stop groveling you look gross." Sakura berated him

"Sakura stop belittling Naruto, and introduce yourself." Kakashi said impatiently.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" She then looked over to Sasuke.

"I dislike Ino-pig, and Naruto. And my dream is to…" She once more looked over to Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I hope your dream comes true." Steven said happily. Sasuke shivered in fear.

"Alright then, Steven you can go. The rest of you time for training." Kakashi yelled in evil glee.

 **Later**

Steven was walking home, when he saw Tenten siting in a barbeque restaurant. Naturally, he ran up to greet her.

"Tenten!" Steven yelled, as he ran up to hug her.

After a moment, Steven noticed that Tenten wasn't returning the hug. In fact she seemed frozen in place. Steven pulled back slightly to see her face red, yet frozen in place. 'Strange,' Steven thought, and looked around for a cause. He saw a bunch of people staring at him. It took him a moment, but he started to recognize a few. There was Kiba, huh he had an odd look on his face. Hinata, she was blushing really heavily and looked like she was going to pass out, maybe he should try healing her? Shino was there too, nice guy. There was also a woman wearing bandages, was she hurt? Now let's see, wait that green spandex seems familiar, those must be Guy and Lee. And lastly that must be Neji. They must be having a team meeting, cool.

Kiba was the first to react.

"I knew it, I knew it was you. You said you weren't, but you were. And look I was right." Kiba was yelling without much context.

"Steven, could you please let go of me." Huh, he forgot he was still holding her. Her face was entirely red now. Steven let go.

"How Youthful, my student has finally found love!" Guy yelled, fire in his eyes.

"Yes, it is truly a youthful sight to see." Lee added.

"Now then, why don't introduce him Tenten!" Guy requested youthfully

Tenten was beyond embarrassed, but did as she told. Hopefully this would end soon.

"This is Steven Universe, he used to work part time at the flower store. Me and him train in our free time." Tenten cut a lot out, but hopefully this would end it.

"So how long have you two know each other?" Guy only continued to press.

"Oh, I met Tenten about a year ago. She's told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you Mr. Guy." Steven told him, extremely happy to meet Tenten's team.

"It's great to meet you as well Steven, may your spring time of youth never end. But, a whole year you say? Tenten never told us a thing how unyouthful." Guy began to sob.

"Nice to meet you Steven, I'm Rock Lee the Blue Beast of Konoha!" Lee took over for his

Master, seemingly unaffected by his crying.

"Tenten told me you couldn't use chakra, I can't use it either but I have my powers to fall back on. You work so hard that it doesn't matter. That's amazing!" Steven had stars in his eyes.

"Thank you Steven, when most people find out about my inability to mold chakra the mock me for it, yet you've been so understanding. To match your fires of youth I will run around Konoha, fifty times!" With that Lee was gone.

"They seem nice" Steven simply stated to Tenten, who just nodded slightly. Steven then turned to Tenten's remaining teammate.

"You're fated to be a failure, you disgusting inhuman abomination." Neji was oddly angry for some reason.

"So Steven, how did you and your _girlfriend_ meet?" Kiba said as obnoxiously as possible.

"Girlfriend?" Steven questioned.

"You know, you and Tenten." Kiba was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tenten?" Realization set in, Steven started laughing.

"Tenten, my girlfriend?" Steven started to laugh even harder.

The room blinked owlishly, that wasn't what any of them had expected.

"It's not that funny." Tenten said, her checks were puffed slightly.

"You thought I was nine until a week ago." Steven added, his laughter continued.

Everyone turned toward Tenten expecting an explanation, she blushed slightly.

"Well he looked eight when I met him, it's not my fault he ages weird." Tenten was looking away now.

Hinata started to choke at this point, it started softly at first, but she quickly started to turn blue.

Kurenai grabbed her student, and called for help.

"Is anyone a medic?" it sounded closer to begging than asking.

Nobody expected when Steven, yelled out, "I am." And rushed toward Hinata

Even more surprising was when Steven lifted Hinata's head, and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone was stunned. Kurenai was about to grab Steven, when she saw Hinata's eyes open.

Steven held the kiss for another second before breaking away. Steven grinned at her, and Hinata stared deeply into his eyes. They held this position for a moment, before Tenten coughed into her hand loudly.

Hinata became aware of the situation, she quickly jumped away from Steven. Hinata's face was bright red, she looked as if steam was about to come out of her ears.

"What was that!" Kiba yelled, voicing what everyone else in the room was thinking.

Steven looked around the room in confusion, what was what? Then he saw the other's expressions. Kiba looked the most normal, he was just shocked. Next was Shino, he always looks weird. Tenten looked angry for some reason, however not as much as Neji who looked murderous. Kurenai was a mixture of shocked, relieved, and angry.

"I have healing spit." Steven exclaimed happily.

"Ah." Shino said simply, that made total sense.

"So you kissed Hinata, so you could heal her?" Tenten asked deliberately.

"Yep. There was something wrong with her throat, and I needed to get my spit there so it made the most sense." Steven said happily, glad someone got it. Tenten calmed down somewhat.

"So, did he use tongue?" Kiba asked in a stage whisper to Hinata. Wolfish grin well in place.

The way Hinata folded in on herself in an attempt to disappear, was all the affirmative anyone needed.

Kurenai, Neji, and Tenten glared at Steven in unison. He for the most part was unaffected, and was smiling happily.

Tenten pulled Steven to the side.

"Tomorrow you're taking me to dinner, you got it." Tenten poked him in the chest to emphasize this point, and walked away.

Steven simply stood there confused.

 **I'm not quite sure why I wrote this chapter, the second half was filler through and through. Granted it had some of my old plans in here. I was going to do something different for this, but it just kind of happened. I'm gonna do my best not to do it again. I'm just trying to get to the wave arc. Heads up I'm aging up the Konoha 11 up by a year. After writing this I found out Hinata was only 12, and I got a bit grossed out. 13 still isn't much better, and quite frankly I still don't like the idea, but it sticks to the same age gap that Connie and Steven have in the show, 2 years. Also there's the fact that I've put so much emphasis on Steven's age it would be weird if I aged everyone else up to any great degree. About pairing the obvious one I set up was Tenten/ Steven, but I don't like doing set pairings or harems. It will most likely always be will they won't they. Unless I decide to actually do something with that dinner thing. I'm rambling sorry, its 1am. Thanks to TheForgottenKnightmare for being the only reason I continue this story.**


End file.
